Glimmer & Marvel of District 1
by emma-brown17
Summary: Glimmer loves her best friend. Marvel loves his best friend. Guess who's their best friends? of course each other. This is a story of two friends falling inlove, and realizing what they would do to make sure the other was safe. A classic,sappy story.
1. Chapter 1

"For the love of Panem, Marvel. Can we get out of here?" Glimmer asked sitting in a tall metal bar stool; examining the weird look Marvel returned to her. His right eyebrow archer upwards towards the high ceiling, and his eyes widened.

"You, Glimmer, want to leave your favourite-ever club, before it closes? Glimmer, are you feeling alright? You must be sick." He said, placing the back of his smooth hand on top of her blemish-free forehead. No, she wasn't in a fever. Good.

"No. I'm just tired of this place right now…Can we go to the park?" She asked, playing with a loose ringlet that fell out of its place. Marvel smiled, and bent his head down to her level, which wasn't too much shorter than himself.

"Alright Princess, lead the way," He smiled, helping her out of her chair. Glimmer smiled back. She loved his smile; the way it lit up his whole perfect face. How it made him look extremely intelligent; exactly like he was. She closed her eyes, and leaned against him, breathing in his comforting smell.

"It's alright, you lead; I'm a little dizzy." She said, placing a hand on her head. He chuckled, and whispered in her ear.

"You must be sick, you love taking charge." He slipped his hand around her waist, like he always did, and they left the loud music of the nightclub with her stilettos clicking against the pavement.

"Why did you want to leave?" He asked, eyeing her as they continued towards the park. Glimmer bit her lip, not wanting to say she left because so many girls were looking at him. No. She would never say that to him, he could never know how she felt about him. So she lied.

"I think I drank a little too much, I did have a few glasses." She said, elbowing him slightly in the side. "Thanks for leaving with me." She added, smiling up at her best friend. Isn't that average? Falling in love with your best friend, it sounds so pathetic. But Marvel was a great friend, someone who she trusted all her secrets to. Of course she loved him; she had just never realized it. She remembered when they were both 14, swimming one time in his backyard pool. How when she saw him coming out of his house with just swim trunks on she flushed and looked away. And how after she had just wanted to put her fingers in his hair, or just to run her fingers over his lean but noticeable muscles; but she didn't realized that, until just now. She had wanted him all her life, and only just now she understood it.

Marvel smiled back at her, putting on that one smile that made her blush. It did; the prettiest shade of red and pink. He tightened his grasp on her waist, like she expected him to. "You're welcome, Princess." He said, pinching her already flushed cheeks. She was gorgeous, especially when she was blushing. How her 'messy' hair was actually the most natural and beautiful shade and shape. He longed to run his fingers through it. But Glimmer wouldn't like that. She wouldn't. He realized everything he and Glimmer did together felt like a dance. It was perfectly choreographed at the start, or else they would keep doing it over and over again till they knew exactly what the other was going to do before they knew themselves. He turned to Glimmer, and was about to say how he felt, about her. But then she pointed over in the direction they were heading. "Look! It looks like a party at my friend Kandy's house. Want to go?"

Glimmer had noticed the change in his walk, the way he turned. And she wasn't ready. Not for a talk. Not now. So she noticed the flashing lights of her friend's house, and she used it as a distraction. Marvel looked down at her, still holding her around the waist. "I thought you felt weird?"

"Oh, no." She said, tugging his hand slightly. "I couldn't stand the constant smell of smoke, alcohol, and those lights. Way to bright." She said, grasping his hand. "Want to?" She repeated. He looked her up and down, and settled on her face. The sparkle of her eyes, and the way, even after hours of partying, her makeup stayed relatively flawless. Marvel sighed, and nodded. "Alright, fine. We can go." He said, smiling. Damn that girl, she could make him do anything, just with the batting of her eyelashes, and that smile. He twirled his fingers in her hair quickly, and smiled at her. Glimmer smiled widely. She would get to dance with Marvel, in the safety of her friends; who wouldn't dare look at him like those other girls did without fear of being mutilated. She pulled him along down the street, her heel clicks barely audible. He laughed, and walked with her. One day, he was going to tell her. And that one day was coming sooner than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock Knock!" Said Glimmer, once her friend, Kandy, opened up the door.

"Glimmer!" Said Kandy rushing to Glimmer, who then hugged her tightly. She looked up at Marvel, "And, Marvel? Is it? I've heard much about you." She said, looking at Glimmer who was giving her a look that said if she didn't shut up, she'd regret it later. Marvel's mouth went dry, and he was curious; Glimmer talked about him to her friends? "Really? I didn't know I was a topic that someone like Glimmer would talk about." He said putting is free hand in his pocket; the other one still placed snuggly around Glimmer's waist. Kandy kindly smiled, and added quickly, "You two are like, best friends, aren't you?" Glimmer nodded quickly, and leaned into him, "Yup! That's right." Marvel nodded, and laughed. "So I hear you have a party going on. Could we come in?" Asked Glimmer who was praying that they could.

"Oh of course! I was going to invite you two inside just now. Come, come; the party's amazing. The drinks are delicious." She said, ushering them inside. "Thank you," said Glimmer, looking around at the huge house. "Parents aren't home?" Glimmer said over the loud music, and watched as about a hundred people stood drinking, and dancing. "Nope! On a business trip. They come back after the reaping." She said, taking Glimmer's and Marvel's coats. She took Marvel's hand, and we scanned the crowed.

"Want to dance?" He said, looking at her. She stepped towards him, the minimal light making him look extremely handsome; the way the light hit his eyes made them look dark, powerful, and passionate. She was taken back. Glimmer had never seen Marvel look like this; it made her feel different. His midnight blue shirt looked a tone of purple, and that drew out the slight bags under his eyes. His hair was combed upwards, and fell straight down in the back. It was closely cut, and it looked attractive on him. His green-gray eyes looked almost black; well, more of a dark, dark blue. He smiled, and his teeth gleamed. And for once in his life, instead of looking handsome and looking like the nice Marvel Glimmer knew; Marvel looked dangerous, deadly, and just...stunning.

Marvel noticed Glimmer looking at him, and he smiled. "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to dance?" He said, and she grinned. Her teeth looked sharp in the light. The song was almost over, and the strobe light was flashing away. Glimmer was lying, thought Marvel. She had said the lights had hurt her eyes at the other club; and these seemed to have a worse effect on the brain; it made Marvel slightly tipsy. Glimmer took slow steps towards Marvel, and it looked really cool in the flashing light. She reminded Marvel of a lioness stalking her prey in the night. Just as Glimmer reached Marvel, which was only a seconds or two later, the music quieted down and the lights went out.

The whole room fell silent except for the faint sound of the bass; a steady drumming noise. Everyone in the room waited patiently as seconds flew by. Suddenly the lights came on, red, yellow, green, blue; it hurt Marvel's eyes. The music was twice as loud and the beat even more intense than before. Marvel blinked for a moment, temporarily blinded by the sudden flashing lights, and as his vision came back into view he noticed Glimmer start to dance. She had her eyes closed at the moment, moving her hips back and forth, seemingly to her own beat. Her arms moved with her in a slow flowing way up and down her body. She twirled slowly once taking her time with everything, then opened her eyes; the green tinted to a darker, more seductive shade of emerald. A grin crossed Glimmer's face as she noticed Marvel staring. She was still mesmerized by the way he looked so different, daring, dangerous to approach, she felt a wild flutter inside her chest. It was Marvel's turn to be mesmerized. Grin still wide on her face, Glimmer moved closer to him dancing in the same way as before, slightly more on beat this time; but not following the beat of the song exactly. The lyrics of the song were playing loudly.

You are mine for the kill…

'Cause tonight babe you know it's for real

Beads of sweat dripping, off your lips

Fingertips touching, grabbing my hips

Kiss my mouth boy, you are gonna love it

I'm feeling dirty boy know you want it.

My heart is sinking, faster than Titanic.

So baby turn down the lights so we can rock it

Rock it

She moved her hips again, moving her body with them and pivoting slightly on her ankles, moving down a little then back up. Still smiling at Marvel, Glimmer continued to dance, bringing her hands up and running them through part of her hair once, fluttering her eye lashes and moving again; wanting him to dance with her. Marvel would think that this was all part of the act, and Glimmer wanted him to unknowingly dance with her. Marvel couldn't not watch her; it was captivating the way she moved against the beat defiantly and yet seemed to keep to it so well. The way Glimmer was dancing, Marvel wasn't sure if she always danced so seductively. Would she dance like this, even if she didn't feel the same way? Probably …He finally snapped out of it. Grinning, he placed his hands lightly on her hips, moving with her unbelievably close. Her grin widened, and she placed her hands lightly on the top of his arms near his shoulders, moving her shoulders and chest along with her hips forward into him, then backward. He took her hands lightly, still dancing close. She then spun out walking slowly then spun back in, his arms now criss-crossed as they rested against her stomach; her hands still gripping his lightly. Glimmer and Marvel's bodies were right against each other as if after dancing for a while like this, so close to one another, would make them one. Both moving together, she moved out from him again to face him as she danced, but as they were about to continue the music morphed into something calmer; without a steady thriving bass.

Glimmer slowly stopped. "That was fun," she said panting softly. Marvel nodded, grinning. "I never knew you were such a good dancer." The music changed once again, into a slow dance song. People switched partners, so Glimmer and Marvel parted. Glimmer ended up with one of Marvel's buddies, Jet, while Marvel was paired up with Kandy. Glimmer lightly put her arms around Jet's neck, and smiled at him.

"I saw you dancing earlier," said Jet smirking slightly. He continued, "Man, can you ever dance. You should stop by my house some time and teach me." He winked at Glimmer, who just laughed.

"I would love to, and when your parents are home?" Jet took it lightly.

"C'mon, let's ditch this party. We could have some more fun somewhere else." His hands lowered from her waist, and Glimmer glared at him. "Get your hands off my ass." She said sharply. Jet just shrugged and raised his grip so it rested lightly on her hips.

"C'mon, since Marvel's to scared to tell you he likes you; let's make him jealous."

Glimmer stopped dancing for a second, "H-he likes me?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Of course he does! You couldn't tell?" Jet said, just as suspiciously.

Glimmer broke apart from Jet as soon as the song was finished, and a new one came on. Marvel had been watching the whole thing and was worried by what Jet had sad to make her act this way. Marvel pulled Glimmer towards him, encircling her waist with his arms. She leaned back into him, his arms crossed over her chest. He whispered into Glimmer's ear, "You alright?" She nodded and smiled. "Perfectly fine." They swayed to the beat slowly. Glimmer's head felt as if it was going to explode. Marvel? Liking her? Was that some kind of cruel joke on Jet's part? She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the party; but mostly Marvel.

Marvel was worried; what had Jet said? He looked at him questioningly, Jet mouthed 'kiss her'; completely ignoring Marvel's reaction. Marvel's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. Jet laughed, and danced with the girl in his arms, grinning over her head at Marvel. He just shook his head, and pulled Glimmer closer. He bent his head down to her ear, "Want to get going?" Marvel asked, feeling her thin body against him. Glimmer opened her eyes, and the pale yellow light made them look the brightest green he had ever seen. "To where?" Glimmer was still looking forward at the door, trying not to blush. Marvel slipped his hands out of hers, and wrapped them around her waist, spinning her around. Glimmer stopped, facing Marvel. "The park?" He asked pulling her closer to him in time with the music.

"Hmmmmm," she said against his neck almost in a purr; it made Marvel shiver. "Sounds fun."

Marvel smiled, and looped one arm around her waist. "Shall we get going then, Princess?" He asked, grinning still. Glimmer laugh, and leaned into his body, "I think we shall. The Princess commands it." Marvel knocked her legs out from under her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

Glimmer squealed, looping her arms around his neck. She looked up at his features; studying them. Marvel gave her a nervous smile. She laughed, and brushed a stray hair out of her face, "Let's get going." Marvel, still carrying Glimmer, went and picked up the coats at the front door. "Done for tonight?" asked Kandy, opening up the door for Marvel. "Princess is tired," mused Marvel, his hands holding Glimmer's thigh as he carried her. Glimmer insides felt like exploding. His bare hand was on her leg. If what Jet had told her was correct; Marvel liked her. And she could tell him that she felt the same way. But if Jet was lying, like Glimmer thought, she would embarrass herself to the point that it could have ruined their friendship. Did Glimmer really want to jeopardize their relationship as friends? What if something went horrible wrong, it would ruin her! Then Glimmer thought, what if it all went perfectly right, and it made something beautiful? She smiled.

Marvel noticed Glimmer smiling, and couldn't help but smile. "What you smiling about, Princess? Did you see the prince that would save you from your enchanted tower, across the street?" He laughed, and put her down slowly. She laughed, "Not exactly," her voice rang loudly across the empty street. She grinned at the sound of her echo, and grabbed Marvel's hand. She put her finger to her lips, and motioned him to follow her. She took off running down the street; her heels sounding no louder than a pillow being thrown against the wall; Glimmer could keep quiet if she wanted to. Marvel looked after her suspiciously, but decided to run after her when she didn't even bother to look back to see if he was coming. Marvel watched her run; the way her long legs escaped the blue-green fabric of her dress through the cut that was designed to show off the length of her leg.

Marvel felt something stir in his stomach as he ran after her. No, he wouldn't think of Glimmer like that; not now. He crashed through the bushes where she went, and turned on the spot, looking for her. Glimmer was in a small clearing sitting in the grass, staring up at the stars. He approached her, making no noise as he made his way to her side. She didn't hear him coming, so he decided to do make a laugh.

Hands went over her eyes and face, and Glimmer shot up quickly; then relaxed. ''Hi, Marvel." She said laughing, her voice muffled by his hands. "Really? You guessed it was me that fast?" He still had his hands over her face. He felt her long eyelashes brush against his hand; it sent shivers up his arm and into his chest. Her lips were pressed lightly to his palms. She motioned for him to sit, and he took it a step further; removing his hands, he laid on the ground.

She laid down opposite of him, resting her head on his shoulder; Marvel did the same. Glimmer laced her fingers together with his, and they sat there quietly for a few moments. Marvel's grip tightened on hers. He felt a slip of fabric woven over her ring finger. Brushing his finger over it, he wondered slightly, Could it be? Unnoticeably, he made sure. Yes, it was the ring he made her when they were just little grade two-ers. He had given it to her as a birthday present, because he was scared people would give her the same thing if he bought her something. Turns out, Glimmer loved it. She had given him a huge hug. Marvel still remembered the look on her face; the way her sleek hair was then in perfect curls, and that cute little party that she wore atop her head. He smiled at the thought that she had kept it, and it seemed like it was in good condition too.

Glimmer wanted to say something, but what exactly to say? She bit her lip; how would she tell him. How could she tell her best friend she loved him? How... Marvel brushed his thumb across the back of her hand softly, thinking the same thing.


End file.
